Elle n'a pas eu la main verte
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Une histoire de jardinage [COMPLET ]


**_Bonjour, je suis de retour pour un nouveau texte._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, une review fait toujours plaisir._**

 ** _J'écris a mon rythme, car je suis un peu malade, encore._**

 ** _J'espère que le texte sera lisible. Bonne lecture, à tous !_**

* * *

-Van Pelt ?

-Oui, patronne ?

Soudainement, le silence parcourt la salle des locaux du CBI. Patrick Jane arrive avec sa tasse de thé dans les mains, d'un air souriant. En ce moment, il est très compliqué à gérer avec l'approche de John Le Rouge :

-Jane ?  
-Salut, tout le monde !  
-Jane qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demande, Lisbon en s'approchant de lui.

Jane s'assoit sur le canapé avec légèreté et lance un sourire amusé à Teresa depuis son divan. Le regard furtif le blond ne la quitte pas des yeux. Mais, l'agent Van Pelt annonce une nouvelle affaire pour l'équipe :

-Teresa ?  
-Patrick, nous sommes dans une enquête. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
-Pourquoi je vous sens en colère ? Teresa ? Lisbon ?

Un peu, plus tard, la burne lève les yeux au ciel, et continue sa démarche vers le cadavre d'une jeune femme blonde :

-Officier ?  
-Oui, madame ?  
-C'est vous qui avez découvert le corps ?  
-Parfaitement. Vous êtes du CBI ? Je croyais que c'était le FBI qui est..  
-Le FBI est occupé pour le moment, officier.

Le ton de Lisbon est froid avec un soupçon de fatigue dans sa voix enrouée. L'agent chauve qui se trouve devant elle, lui donne son dossier avec les informations importantes sur la victime :

-Elle s'appelle Victoire Josse.  
-La pauvre, elle n'avait que vingt-ans. Commente, Van Pelt.  
-Oui. La vie a été courte pour elle. Quel est le mobile ? Officier ?  
-Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Maurice Darleng.  
-Bien, officier Darleng. Vous pouvez nous laisser. L'informe, Lisbon.

D'un hochement de tête, l'agent chauve quitte les lieux de la scène de crime avec rapidité. Sa main se trouve au-dessus de l'étui de son arme de service, mais ne s'en sert pas. Il retourne dans son véhicule de professionnel, et quitte les environs.

Dehors, le temps est clément avec du soleil à perte de vue. Les oiseaux chantent, les enfants s'amusent, et les promeneurs sur les trottoirs de la ville.

Quant à Jane, il sent une odeur pas commune dans la maison de la défunte. Il se baisse vers elle. Le blond remarque de la poudre blanche sur le tissu rose.

Lisbon s'approche du consultant :

-Jane ?  
-Une poudre blanche. Intéressant.  
-De la drogue ? Du sédatif ? Lance, Rigsby à sa gauche.  
-Non, ni l'un et ni l'autre. Dit, le beau blond qui se relève sans difficulté.

Teresa ne comprend pas :

-Mais pourquoi cette poudre blanche est sûre elle ? Jane ?  
-Je ne sais pas. A-t-elle un jardin ? Par hasard ? Demande, le consultant de l'équipe.  
-Probablement, sur le côté. Dit, Cho en rangeant son bloc note.

Jane court vers la sortie.

En effet, il y a des fleurs variées sur les côtés de la maison moderne, et ancienne. Devant les yeux de Patrick, il y a le crocus qui est une plante vivace avec des couleurs vifs à chaque fleuraison. D'un coup, Jane remarque la substance blanche sur l'une des feuilles vertes abîmées. Une chenille a mangé une feuille malade depuis peu.

Patrick touche la feuille, mais il n'a pas eu d'allergie fatale comme la victime :

-Patrick ?  
-Je pense que la victime a fait une allergie.  
-À cause des plantes ? C'est absurde. Dit, Lisbon en haussant les épaules.  
-Peut-être pas, Lisbon. Ce n'est pas absurde.

Le ton de Jane est un peu plus doux que d'habitude :

-C'est des fleurs qui se plaisent au bain de soleil.  
-Vous êtes jardinier maintenant ? Jane ?  
-Non, répond-t-il, mais il a souvent des allergies avec des plantes pas comme les autres dans les maisons particuliers. Avoue-t-il, en ne touchant plus la poudre.

Jane se relève, est, se dirige vers un jardinier professionnel qui s'étonne de le voir :

-Vous me semblez surpris ?  
-Non, pas du tout. Victoire est morte ?  
-Oui, vous la connaissez ? Demande, le grand blond devant lui.  
-Je suis son jardinier, car elle est allergique aux plantes.  
-Malheureusement, elle est morte à cause de cela. Commente, le consultant.

L'espagnol est surpris :

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! S'énerve-t-il.  
-À moins, qu'une chenille toxine a été présente sur l'une de ses plantes.

-Vous êtes Espagnol ?  
-Oui, je suis Diégo de Laves.  
-Êtes-vous bien payé ? Monsieur Laves ?  
-Évidement, j'ai..J'avais eu beaucoup de respect pour Victoire.  
-Vous étiez amoureux d'elle ? Vu votre expression sur votre visage.  
-Oui, je l'étais. Dit, Diégo en rangeant son matériel, elle aurait dû m'attendre pour le jardinage. Victoire a été quelqu'un de très têtue, et parfois caractérielle.

Jane lui montre la substance blanche :

-Vous connaissez ceci ? Diégo ?

L'interpellé s'approche de la poudre blanche est reconnaît cet odeur un peu désagréable :

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas cela qui a tué Victoire.  
-Comment ça ? Demande, Cho à côté de Patrick, d'un air intrigué.  
-Disons qu'elle avait des problèmes avec l'alcool.  
-Un suicide ? Pourquoi ? Demande, le mentaliste.  
-Disons qu'elle en avait marre de ses dettes, et de sa solitude. Dit, Diégo.  
-Mais vous étiez là pour elle ? N'est-ce pas ? Reprends, Jane.

Le silence est de retour parmi eux :

-Je ne l'ai pas tué.  
-Je vous crois. Vous l'aimez trop pour lui faire du mal.  
-On a également trouvé des marques sur ses poignets. Commente, Cho.  
-Oui, elle a fait une tentative de suicide, le mois dernier.  
-Son ex a été violant avec elle ? J'ai vu, une bague de fiançailles sur son bureau.  
-Oui, il est en prison. J'ai actuellement sa fille, à la maison, je vais lui dire quoi ?

Diégo secoue faiblement sa tête, Maggie est chez lui depuis hier soir :

-Emmenez-là, au CBI. A-t-elle, une famille ? Demande, Lisbon.  
\- Non, elle n'a que moi. Son père est en taule, et Victoire a eu confiance en moi.  
-Pour la petite ? Devine, le blond. Il faudra l'emmener au CBI, monsieur Laves.  
-Où est-elle en ce moment ?  
-Chez sa nounou habituelle.  
-Bien, je vous donne la carte du CBI. Donne, la brune.  
-Merci.

Diégo Laves quitte les agents du CBI, et démarche son véhicule de service avec un geste lent. En d'autre termes, l'affaire est une question de suicide qui a mal tourner pour la jeune femme : Victoire Josse. Il y a une théorie avec son allergie envers les plantes, car ils sont trouvés une source dans le verre d'eau de la victime.

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ?**


End file.
